


The Baby Shower

by captainamergirl



Series: Faith, Hope, Miracles [1]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, My Take on Things, The Way It Should Have Been in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sam hosts a baby shower for her newfound friend Brenda.





	The Baby Shower

** The Baby Shower **   
  
Maxie walked, or more like toddled, into the penthouse. “Out of my way, people, cake coming through!” She called out in a demanding voice.   
  
Sam, who had been stacking plates on the table, immediately stopped what she was doing and moved over to Maxie. “Maxie, let me help you with that.”   
  
“Gladly. I don’t know why I had to be the one to tote it across town. If I got icing on my new Vera Wang outfit, I would have cut a bitch!” Maxie said as she passed the partially open pink box to Sam. Sam peeked at the cake.   
  
“It’s beautiful. Brenda’s going to love it.” Sam turned away and headed back to the table. She set the cake in a place of honor in the center of the decorations. She looked at it for a moment and then turned it so that it was facing the door. Then she moved it back into its original place. She bit her lip. “Does it look okay here?”   
  
“It looks beautiful,” Maxie said. “You said so yourself.”   
  
“I know, but I mean, is it positioned to give full-effect?”   
  
“Sam, I never knew you to be so freaking OCD, so please don’t start acting that way now. It’s just a baby shower.”   
  
“I want everything to be perfect.”   
  
“I don’t even know why she’s even getting a baby shower, to be honest. She has a kid already who’s what like – ten?”   
  
“Six, but who’s counting?” Sam went back to rearranging the cake until Maxie grabbed her hands.   
  
“Stop it. You’re making me nervous and I don’t like that feeling.”   
  
“Sorry. It’s just Robin … She would have made it–“ Sam broke off. “Never mind.”   
  
Maxie nodded, looking somber now. “You’re right. If Robin were here, she would have made everything completely perfect.”   
  
“She had a real knack for that,” Sam said. “I shouldn’t have mentioned her though.”   
  
“It’s alright. She’s been gone for over a year now.” Maxie handed her purse to Sam. She sighed. “But I can't think about her right now. If I do, I'll fall apart so put me to work. I’ll help within reason. I just won’t do anything that could potentially endanger this dress.” She smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her red silk number. She looked more fit for a sultry nightclub act than a baby shower but well, that was Maxie.   
  
“I think it’s about ready,” Sam said. “The caterers already dropped off the food. The cake is here, thanks to you. I can finish setting out the silverware. All we need now is guests. Where is everyone?”   
  
Maxie looked at her delicate silver wristwatch. It had been a Christmas gift from her normally stingy boss. She had been utterly shocked when she received it. Connie Falconeri was not exactly the nicest person on the planet. Neither had her alter, Kate, been. In fact, Kate had been the epitome of cold, stiff and distant.   
  
“It’s not even close to noon yet. We’ve got some time. What do you say we break out the bubbly?”   
  
“We can’t start without the guest of honor.”   
  
“She’s pregnant, Sam. She can’t drink anyway.” Maxie then promptly walked into the kitchen and began rooting around for the champagne.   
  
Sam sighed and looked up as her husband came down the staircase. She smiled as his eyes moved to her, studying her appreciatively in her black cocktail dress. She didn’t dress up very often but she sure appreciated the looks she got from her man when she did.   
  
Jason moved over to her and pulled her into his arms. He gave her a soft yet also somehow urgent kiss and Sam moved her lips against his. Until they heard a screech behind them. “Eww. Yuck. Take it upstairs, you two.”   
  
Sam and Jason sighed and moved apart. “Maxie,” Jason grumbled.   
  
“Jason,” Maxie said back. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” She waved her hand towards the door. Jason rolled his eyes.   
  
Sam smirked. “You two play nice. Seriously.”   
  
“I just came down to grab some toys for Danny. I’m taking him to the park while this … thing is going on,” Jason explained; though not to Maxie, to Sam.   
  
“I really appreciate this,” Sam said. “Besides, our son loves bonding with his father.”   
  
Jason nodded and looking at him, she knew he loved it too, even if he didn’t actually say so. “I packed a diaper bag already,” Sam said. “It’s hanging in the closet. It’s got everything he could want, including his favorite carry-on of all – Cheerios.”   
  
Jason nodded. “Thanks.” He touched her arm softly and then headed back upstairs to retrieve their son.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Brenda, meanwhile, was at her and Sonny’s place scurrying around putting last minute touches on her outfit. She was wearing a flowy midnight blue dress that looked amazing on her, even if she didn’t think so. In fact, at seven and a half months she was pretty sure she looked like a tank. No matter how much Sonny tried to convince her otherwise, she didn’t believe it. It was nice to hear compliments from him though.   
  
“You ready to go?” Sonny asked as he walked into their bedroom.   
  
“No, because I am thinking that this dress makes me look fat.”   
  
“Bren, it does not. You look amazing, just like you always do.”   
  
“No, I look like a whale, Sonny, an absolute whale. Where did my model-figure go? Oh right, I let you knock me up.”   
  
Sonny smirked, the dimples appearing in his handsome face. “I had fun doing that.”   
  
Brenda smiled. “I know you did. But after she’s born, I don’t want to go through this again. Two kids are plenty enough for me.” She grabbed her silver dangly earrings off the dresser and started to fit them in. Sonny moved behind her and slid his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her full, protruding abdomen.   
  
She smiled as Sonny rubbed her belly gently. “You’re beautiful, sweetheart. Pregnant or not. You’ve always been the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known – inside and out.”   
  
Brenda met Sonny’s eyes in the mirror and she smiled. “You always say the sweetest things. Here I am about to tear your head off for knocking me up and you downplay it. Until I simply can’t be mad at you anymore.”   
  
“It was the hormones talking,” Sonny said and kissed the back of her neck. “Now as much as I hate to spend the day without you, don’t you have a baby shower to get to?”   
  
Brenda smiled. “Yes, I do.”   
  
“Max will drive you over.”   
  
“What will you be doing while I’m there?”   
  
“Pining for you,” Sonny teased.   
  
“I’m serious.”   
  
“I am too.”   
  
“Okay what else will you be doing?”   
  
“Teaching Alec to cook,” Sonny replied.   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“You’re actually going to let a child in your super-spiffy kitchen?”   
  
“Yeah, this one time,” Sonny laughed. “He’s been asking me to teach him so I thought you know, why not? I don’t want him to feel left out and think the baby’s getting all the attention.”   
  
Brenda turned in his arms, her stomach bumping his taut abs. “Thank you for caring about my son.”   
  
“Hey, he’s a great kid. I know I wasn’t always receptive to bonding with him at first but it’s been a few years now and we like – no, we love – each other. He’s as much my son as Dante, Morgan, or Michael.”   
  
Brenda smiled and dashed at a stray, happy tear that ran down her cheek. “It’s the hormones,” she explained as she gave him a hug.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Two hours later, the baby shower was in full swing. The women were busy watching Brenda open baby gifts. Everyone was  _oohing and ahhing_ over the booties, the blankets, the outfits. They all agreed that any daughter of Brenda’s had to be the best dressed baby around and each of them had tried to out-do the other on what they bought for the baby.   
  
Brenda unwrapped a beautiful pink, frilly baby dress and the  _oohing and ahhing_ began anew. She read off the card. It was from Starr Manning. Starr was new in town but she and her fiancée and their daughter fit right in. Cole had befriended Michael Corinthos and Kristina had befriended Starr and the rest was history. She was already a part of their lives in a big way.   
  
“Starr, thank you. It’s gorgeous. The color is amazing. So bright and perfect.”   
  
Starr smiled. “You’re welcome.”   
  
As the dress was being passed around, there was suddenly a knock at the door. Sam jumped up from her perch on the edge of the sofa and ran for it. “Hello,” she started to say and then her eyes widened in surprise as she saw who was standing there. Sonny, Jason, and their respective sons, Alec and Danny.   
  
“What are you guys doing here?” She asked. “Not that I’m not happy to see you.”   
  
Sonny smiled. “Sorry to crash this party, but Alec was getting bored at the house and wanted to come over and see his mom and I called Jason to come back here with us because there was no way I was crashing a woman thing without backup.”   
  
“A woman thing,” Sam said with a smile. She then stepped back to let everyone inside. The  _oohs and ahhs_ started anew and Brenda stood, moving over to Sonny and giving him a hug as Sam lightly, very discreetly, grabbed Jason’s ass. He looked at her and smiled, even blushed a bit too.   
  
“Sonny, Alec, hey!” Brenda gushed. “I am so glad you two came.” Alec reached up and gave his mom a hug and she pecked Sonny on the cheek. “You’re just in time for pictures.”   
  
Maxie walked out of the kitchen with another glass of champagne and immediately squawked, “What are they doing here?”   
  
“Maxie –“ Lulu said.   
  
“I don’t believe they were invited,” Maxie said. “The babies can stay. The grown … dudes have to go.”   
  
“So bossy,” Lulu said but she was smiling.   
  
“Well it’s my home, Maxie, and I say we’re staying,” Jason said evenly. He looked at Sam and passed her their son who immediately grabbed for one of Sam’s hoop earrings. “This isn’t exactly my idea of fun though,” he admitted in a quiet voice.   
  
“If God intended men to be at baby showers, they would be the ones having said babies,” Maxie snarked. No one knew why she was in such a mood but she was. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she and Matt had broken up – again. And it was his choice – again.   
  
Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. “Well, it’s not my party.”   
  
Everyone sighed with relief. She wasn’t going to throw more of a fit. Thank god.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
The party started to wind down at around seven p.m. when Danny had fallen asleep on Sam’s shoulder and all of the mothers there were reminded of their own kids waiting for them. There was a lot of talking and laughter as people gathered up their party favors and headed out.   
  
Brenda and Sonny, along with Alec, were the last ones there. Brenda wanted to help clean up but no one was having it. Sam started to pick up when Sonny and Jason intercepted her as well. “We’ll do it,” Sonny said and Jason nodded in silent agreement.   
  
“You guys –“   
  
“Let them do it, Sam,” Brenda said. “You’ve done so much already. Besides it's good for men to do the household stuff once in a while.” She smirked at Sonny and Jason before they headed into the kitchen.   
  
Brenda slipped down onto the sofa and Sam sat beside her. “You got some great stuff,” Sam said as she surveyed the living room which was crowded with gifts.   
  
“I did,” Brenda agreed. “The silver baby rattle you picked out … Its perfection.”   
  
“I am glad you like it.”   
  
“Plus the booties, the onesies, and the shirt that says ‘Daddy’s Girl’… Sonny’s going to love that one.” Brenda smiled as she massaged her belly. “You really went above and beyond today, Sam, and I can’t thank you enough.”   
  
Sam nodded. “I am glad you think it went okay. I was pretty nervous. I’ve never really hosted a party like this before.”   
  
“Well you have a knack for it. Everyone had a really great time.”   
  
“I wanted it to be special, you know. I’m not Robin though. She would have made it uber-special.”   
  
“You’re not Robin, no, but you’re Sam and I appreciate that. And for the record, you did make it ‘uber-special’.”   
  
“I was nervous. I wanted it to go well.”   
  
“It did. You don’t have to try to impress me, Sam. I am already impressed enough. I am very grateful for what you did today.”   
  
“Well you’re like a sister to Jason, even if he won’t admit it…”   
  
Brenda smirked. “He is like a brother to me too but I’ll never admit that either.” She reached out and touched Sam’s hand briefly. “But I wish you and I could be friends, Sam, and not because of Sonny or Jason, but because we want to be.”   
  
Sam smiled. “I’d like that very much.” There was a time she had been very intimidated by Brenda but that feeling was beginning to ebb a bit. Brenda was as real as they came.   
  
Brenda gave her a quick hug and squeezed her hand again. “I’d like that too. Very much.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Sam and Jason showed the Corinthos family out and then went upstairs to put a snoring Danny into his bed. They watched him slumber as they stood together in the doorway, fingers threaded.   
  
“He’s precious,” Sam said.   
  
“Yeah, he’s pretty great,” Jason agreed.   
  
“I’d really like –“ Sam broke off. “Never mind.”   
  
“No, what?”   
  
Sam looked up into Jason’s impossibly blue eyes. “It’s silly…”   
  
“Nothing you have to say is silly. I want to know what you’re thinking.”   
  
“I am thinking … I want to give Danny a little brother or sister. But that’s dumb. I mean he’s barely a year old and –“   
  
Jason reached out and brushed her hair away from her eyes. “I’d actually like that too.”   
  
Sam smiled. “Really?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Should we try?”   
  
“I think so. We can start uh… trying tonight,” Jason said as he leaned down and kissed her.   
  
Sam giggled and wrapped her whole body around his. “No time like the present,” she said. He picked her up then and carried her down the hall to their bedroom.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Alec was sleep across from them and Brenda was tucked against Sonny’s side as they sat in the backseat of the limo. Sonny reached over and touched her cheek. “Penny for your thoughts?”   
  
Brenda smiled lazily. “It’s going to cost you a lot more than that. Inflation and all.”   
  
Sonny dimpled. “Okay all I’ve got, it’s yours.”   
  
“It’s enough that you’re here,” Brenda said. She reached for his hand and covered her belly with it. “I was just thinking how lucky we are. We almost lost everything so many times… And now we have it all… I never want to forget this moment.”   
  
“It's only gunna get better, baby,” he said. “I’m not ever leaving you again.”   
  
“Good,” Brenda said. Just then she felt swift movements inside of her belly. “She’s kicking!” Brenda laughed.   
  
Sonny nodded. “I can feel her!” He smiled. “She’s going to be a soccer player.”   
  
“No, a ballerina. Definitely a ballerina.” Brenda rubbed her belly. Her voice softened and happy tears clouded her vision. “Hey baby girl, you’ll be here soon. And guess what? We can’t wait!” 


End file.
